Raport wojenny
by RitterC
Summary: Ponad 10 lat temu na jednym z serwerów polskiego OGame pojawił się doświadczony gracz z jednego z najstarszych, niemieckich uniwersów. Jego jedynym celem było doprowadzenie do zniszczenia floty, która zaatakowała członka jednego z najlepszych sojuszy tegoż uniwersum. Akcja się udała, jej przebieg został opisany poniżej.


_A/N: Akcja odbyła się rzeczywiście, na jednym z serwerów polskiego OGame, zmianie uległ numer uniwersum oraz niektóre nicki graczy. Z uwagi na upływ czasu (od akcji minęło ponad 10 lat i nie pojawiła się w ST na Forum) wydaje się jednak, że nie ma to już znaczenia._

Beta: **SzmaragDrac**

BREAK LINE

Po wszechświecie siedemset siedemdziesiątym siódmym rozniosła się wieść o abdykacji imperatora Sticha. Po jednej z nielicznych klęsk z jego udziałem ogłosił, iż ma zamiar zająć się swoimi nowo narodzonymi potomkami. Jako że jego imperium było jednym z dwudziestu najsilniejszych ekonomicznie, zaczęto typować regenta, który powinien się pojawić. Obstawiano różne możliwości. Dobrze poinformowani twierdzili, że regentem zostanie któryś z imperatorów zrzeszonych w tym samym sojuszu, który swoje – słabsze ekonomicznie – imperium przekaże komuś innemu. Inni twierdzili, że powróci legendarny imperator Al Muddassir, który swoje imperium przekazał w ręce regenta, a sam spędzał czas w otoczeniu dziewcząt ze swojego haremu na pustynnej planecie Sahara, ukrytej gdzieś w odległych galaktykach. Jeszcze inni twierdzili, że regentem zostanie pozorant, a w rzeczywistości imperium pozostanie w rękach Sticha. Wszyscy oczekiwali momentu przekazania władzy, który miał nadejść o północy czasu standardowego.

W samotnym myśliwcu, lecącym na księżyc zawieszony nad planetą będącą centrum imperium, siedział pilot o ściętych na jeża, przyprószonych siwizną włosach. Kiedy po powrocie ze swoich wojaży po innych uniwersach nawiązał kontakt z imperatorem Execute, nie sądził, że będzie zarządzał jednym z największych imperiów. Nawiązał kontakt – jak to enigmatycznie brzmi. Właściwie to Exe go znalazł, kiedy odwiedził Zgromadzenie Ogólne, żeby wyrazić swoje uznanie dla akcji na imperatorze, który zbyt ufał swojej obronie planetarnej. To Exe załatwił mu podłączenie do kanału wymiany informacji w sojuszu, do którego nie należał od dawna. Jak kiedyś spędzał z nimi dużo czasu, jednak bolało go, że tak właściwie jest przybłędą bez planety, na jakiej może się zatrzymać. Dziś o północy miało się to zmienić. Dziś przejmie kontrolę nad jednym z największych imperiów w tym wszechświecie i drugim co do wielkości w sojuszu. Jak miło będzie znów powiedzieć: „ _Jestem członkiem sojuszu NKillers, najlepszego sojuszu w tym wszechświecie_ ".

O północy w pałacu imperatora Sticha zebrała się większość władców zrzeszonych w sojuszu. O północy wystrzeliły korki szampanów. Od tej pory władzę w imperium przejął imperator Pretorians.

Do rana siedział z, byłym już, władcą Stichem nad planami rozbudowy imperium, nad celami w najbliższej okolicy. Otrzymał również teczki tych, którzy przyczynili się do porażki Sticha w pożegnalnej bitwie.

BREAK LINE

W odległej galaktyce na księżycu należącym do imperatora Pretoriansa zbierała się flota bojowa. Przybywali z odległych planet całego imperium. Na znajdujących się w pobliżu planetach trenowali manewry taktyczne, przygotowując się do wielkiej bitwy.

Gdyby komuś udało się dostać w swoje ręce skan floty Pretoriansa, mógłby się zdziwić jej składem. Na tym Uniwersum nie było jeszcze tak skonstruowanej floty. We wszechświecie siedemset siedemdziesiątym siódmym dominowało standardowe zestawienie – okręty wojenne i lekkie myśliwce. Rzadko do flot dołączano krążowniki. Czasami w składzie armad agresorów pojawiały się bombowce i najsilniejsze statki, niszczyciele.

Jednak ta flota była inna. Jej trzon stanowiły właśnie krążowniki. Ponad osiem tysięcy silnie opancerzonych, szybkich okrętów zdolnych rozstrzelać większość okolicznych eskadr lekkich myśliwców. Oczywiście same nie miały szans w walce z okrętami wojennymi przeciwnika. A każdy imperator miał po kilka tysięcy OW, popularnie zwanych owcami. Aby zniwelować tę różnicę, na rozkaz imperatora Pretoriansa do armady dołączono okręty wojenne. Pięć tysięcy sprowadzonych prosto ze stoczni na koloniach statków. Pięć tysięcy załóg sprawdzonych w akcji. Najlepsi z najlepszych. Najwierniejsi.

Ponieważ atak miał być skierowany na planetę z silną obroną planetarną, do floty dołączono bombowce. Dołączono je do floty bardzo późno, kiedy zmieniono cel ataku. Nie było czasu na zgranie załóg z resztą flotylli. Żeby nie zaprzepaścić szansy na zwycięstwo, na wyraźny rozkaz imperatora na księżyc przybyły najcięższe statki armady, niszczyciele.

Ten rodzaj statków jest bardzo rzadko spotykany we flotach. Każdy imperator ma ich najwyżej setkę, czasem dwieście. Wykorzystuje się je głównie do rozbijania bunkrów. Tymczasem do armady dołączono ich tysiąc! Miano ich użyć w celu, do jakiego je pierwotnie przeznaczono. Do niszczenia wrogich flot.

Regułą jest, że do tak licznej flotylli okrętów dołącza się sto, czasem dwieście tysięcy lekkich myśliwców. Już dawno utarło się porzekadło, że piloci myśliwców są jednorazowego użytku. A gdyby nawet któremuś udało się przeżyć atak, to nic nie szkodzi, zginie w następnym. Ta okrutna, ale prawdziwa myśl przyświeca większości imperatorów, na wszystkich planetach, we wszystkich uniwersach. Ale co to? Dlaczego na orbicie księżyca, gdzie zbierają się okręty, nie widać charakterystycznych kształtów najtańszych statków bojowych używanych przez każde, nawet najsłabsze militarnie imperium? Czyżby czekały na innym księżycu i z niego miały zacząć swój ostatni lot bojowy? Nie, na ekranach stacji księżycowej pojawiają się wreszcie długo oczekiwane statki. Tylko dlaczego jest ich tak mało? Zaledwie sto tysięcy. Ale zaraz, sygnatury napędów nie zgadzają się z tymi, które emitowałyby lekkie myśliwce. O co chodzi? Co to za statki? Jeden z kontrolerów przepuszcza dane przez komputer. Przez chwilę wpatruje się w wyświetlony na ekranie wynik. Po chwili powtarza całą procedurę jeszcze raz. Ale wynik jest niezmienny. Zielony napis na ekranie głosi: _Jedna z własnych flot (101345 statków, 101345 ciężkich myśliwców) osiągnie Księżyc [X:XXX:XX]_.

Ciężkie myśliwce to statki w ogóle nie spotykane w dużych flotach na świeżo odkrytych uniwersach. Czasem zostają po początkowym okresie kolonizacji na oddalonych koloniach górniczych, gdzie nie opłaca się trzymać dużych sił, bo do zaprowadzenia porządku wystarcza kilka krążowników.

Inaczej ma się rzecz na dawno odkrytych wszechświatach. Tam ciężki myśliwiec jest stosowany jako statek wielofunkcyjny. Oczywiście mogą sobie na to pozwolić tylko silne ekonomicznie imperia. Używa się go zarówno do tłumienia buntów na górniczych planetach, jak również jako okrętów wspomagających ataki mające na celu zdobycie surowca. Ale jego główną rolą jest wspomaganie dużych flot. W dużych armadach, których celem jest złomowanie flot sąsiadów, pełni rolę statku odwracającego uwagę od dużych, powolnych okrętów bojowych, jakimi są bombowce i niszczyciele. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do jego lekkiego odpowiednika nie jest łatwo go zniszczyć.

To właśnie dlatego imperator Pretorians dołączył do swojej floty ciężkie myśliwce. Nigdy nie poświęcał niepotrzebnie swoich pilotów. Większość znał osobiście. Wielu z nich walczyło z nim na kolejnych uniwersach. Dzisiaj mieli się zemścić na tych, którzy przyczynili się do upadku imperatora Sticha.

BREAK LINE

W kolejce do teleportera ustawiały się kolejne statki armady. Za chwilę zostaną przerzucone do drugiej galaktyki, aby spełnić swoją misję. Ale pilotów zastanawia dziwny wyraz twarzy imperatora Pretoriansa. O co chodzi? Czego mają się spodziewać na miejscu? Za chwilę się to wyjaśni. Okręty wchodzą w teleporter, by po chwili pojawić się kilka galaktyk dalej. Ale zaraz, piloci wychodzących z teleportu statków widzą czekające już na nich okręty z dziwnymi, nieznanymi na tym uniwersum oznaczeniami. Na ekranie pojawia się twarz imperatora. Słowa, które padają, cieszą pilotów. Wierzyli w zwycięstwo od początku, ale teraz uwierzyli w swojego imperatora. Oznaczenia na statkach to znaki „Templates", tajemniczego sojuszu, który z cienia panuje nad każdym uniwersum. Sojusz nie zrzesza najsilniejszych graczy uniwersów, zrzesza najlepszych strategów, którzy wykazali się swoimi umiejętnościami w walce.

Imperator Pretorians jest jednym z najstarszych członków „Templates". Można powiedzieć, że jest w nim od zawsze. To on współtworzył statki czekające na orbicie. To on projektował napędy, w które są wyposażone. To również on zaprojektował mobilne stacje orbitalne. Dzisiaj jego statki przejdą chrzest bojowy pod dowództwem swojego twórcy.

BREAK LINE

Pojawili się na orbicie planety imperatora juhinio. Kolejne statki wychodzą z nadprzestrzeni. Bombowce już zaczynają niszczyć obronę planetarną. Po chwili dołączają do nich niszczyciele i okręty wojenne. Pomiędzy dużymi okrętami uwijają się szybkie i zwrotne myśliwce. Krążowniki rozstrzeliwują eskadry lekkich myśliwców Rajena, który przyleciał, aby wspomóc swojego sojusznika. Nie wiedział, że przyniesie mu to zagładę. Z nadprzestrzeni wychodzą okręty szturmowe ze znakami „Templates". Flotą dowodzi jeden z najlepszych admirałów. Wywodzący się z uniwersum piętnastego, Astaroth. Po chwili na orbicie pojawiają się statki z oznaczeniami imperatora… Sticha?! Szok wśród pilotów jest wielki. Tego się nie spodziewali. Stojący na mostku okrętu flagowego admirał Astaroth uśmiecha się do siebie. Kiedy Pretorians mu o tym powiedział, nie chciał uwierzyć. Teraz myśli nad tym, o czym jeszcze usłyszał. O zaproszeniu Sticha do „Templates". Teraz już wie, że poprze jego kandydaturę.

Po chwili na planecie lądują okręty wojenne, aby zebrać łup z magazynów na planecie. Piloci lądujących statków widzą dymiące zgliszcza obrony planetarnej. Wiedzą, że w tej samej chwili „kosmiczne śmieciarki", jak popularnie nazywa się recyklery, zbierają szczątki rozbitych flot juhinio i Rajena. Magazyny już opróżnione. Flota startuje. Już po chwili leci z powrotem na księżyc, z którego wystartowała.


End file.
